De l'autre côté du miroir
by Illusions Industry
Summary: FIC TERMINEE! Aidé de Rogue et de sa mère, Draco parvient à s'enfuir. Il trouvera refuge dans l'endroit le plus inattendu qui soit. Parvient on à regretter quelque chose qui avait pourtant un sens pour soi? !Spoiler Tome 6!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tout appartient aux mêmes compagnies que d'habitude. Aors voilà une nouvelle fic . Elle est nettement moins simple que 'Road to Perdition'. Mais RtP est comique (oui bon ben ayez l'obligeance de sourire un peu lol) alors que là, je verse nettement plus dans l'angoisse . A la base j'aime pas beaucoup les fics à la première personne et voilà que j'en commence deux coup sur coup. Je n'ai aucune explication à cette décision oO. Le prologue est flou vous allez vite vous en apercevoir. C'est fait exprés. Certains points seront repris ensuite. En tout cas j'espère que ça va vous plaire J . Et surtout laissez moi une review pour me le dire !

Et maintenant je retourne à Pansy :D (boulimie d'écriture ).

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Prologue.

Je me souviens d'une enfance où même la lumière ne devait pas être vue. Quand j'étais très petit, mon monde se limitait à ma mère, à l'importance de mon nom, et à ce que je pouvais entrevoir par la fenêtre de ces pièces, de ce manoir. C'était tout ce que j'avais.

Tout ce que j'avais.

Et c'est déjà bien plus que tout ce que ces misérables n'auront jamais.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est très irrespectueux! »

Très irrespectueux.

Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas. Tout ce pouvoir qui aurait du m'être agréable est apparu comme du métal

Et maintenant je porte « ça ».

« Ne t'avises pas de perdre ton calme face à Lui. Ne t'avises pas de faire l'imbécile. Tu n'as pas accompli la mission. Laisse-moi parler. Peut-être alors… »

Tais-toi.

TAIS-TOI.

Ma peine ce n'est pas comme si elle me l'avait enlevée… ma douleur n'a pas disparu. Elle a la forme ténébreuse d'une marque indélébile sur mon avant-bras et la douceur nacrée d'un anneau blanc cadavérique au doigt.

Cela ne pourra jamais être enseveli.

Il s'agit d'autre chose. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. C'est le fait de rester ensemble… de la voir s'émerveiller pour de si petites choses…

Certaines choses sont futiles. C'est ce que je croyais.

Elle ne croit pas dans le Destin et je n'y crois plus non plus depuis longtemps.

Cela aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'Il me tue alors. Mais alors pourquoi suis-je encore là?Pourquoi même maintenant…

Lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'ai jamais cherché qu'à le rendre fier de moi. Un regard, une ébauche de sourire, un geste. Mais en vain. Que lui fallait-il? Je n'en sais rien.

Que je sois Autre.

Alors j'ai choisi.

J'ai choisi d'être lui. Il ne pouvait renier sa propre image.

J'ai choisi et suis devenu adulte. Avec toute ma force de conviction, avec tout ce qu'il me restait d'humanité.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on quitte l'enfance. On renonce à ses choses sans intérêt, si précieuses. On établit un compromis avec la réalité et on se persuade, qu'après tout, c'est ce qu'on mérite.

Une perte et l'illusion de ne pas l'avoir subie.

J'ai choisi.

On devient mangemort sans s'apercevoir que l'on devient un cadavre.

Est-ce vraiment si joyeux, d'être enfermé dans une tour faite de haine?

Mais je ne suis pas lui. L'illusion n'a pas prit.

Et j'ai tué ma mère.

Être responsable du sacrifice d'une personne…

Exister grâce à la vie de quelqu'un d'autre…

Malgré tout…

Je me suis enfui avec l'aide de ce professeur que je ne reverrais sans doute plus jamais. J'ai transplané en frôlant la désartibulation. J'ai couru à m'exploser les bronches.

Est-ce que c'est le Destin qui m'a amené à m'effondrer, couvert de sang, sur le pas de sa porte? Elle me répondrait qu'il est vaniteux de penser ainsi.

Vaniteux.

Peut-être.


	2. Luna

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

L'été débute avec cette étrange sensation que quelque chose va arriver…

Que quelque chose va débuter…

Nous sommes toujours occupés à avancer …

Moi aussi. Et j'ai trouvé un nouveau but.

Je dois combattre…avec toute les forces dont je dispose …

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

C'est la première phrase qu'il a réussi à prononcer. Et c'est symbolique de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il pense.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » a-t-il répété à voix basse.

Il était couvert de sang. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant depuis…

J'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je ne trouve que très peu de souvenirs de ma mère.

Elle s'asseyait toujours à cet endroit dans le salon. C'était son sofa.

Mais avant que je ne le réalise, elle était déjà partie.

Je sais qui il est. Je sais qui il sert mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Il est vaniteux de croire que le Destin l'ait emmené jusqu'ici.

Quand à moi, je l'ai emmené jusqu'au sofa.

Il m'a reconnu lui aussi.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était ni un boullu-goullu, ni un jonche ruine qui l'avait réduit à cette état là.

Je n'ai pas osé le toucher. Il a cet air trop évanescent des bibelots de cristal inutiles trônant sur des étagères poussiéreuses.

Tout chez _lui_ est de brume et d'eau.

« Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. »

Ma voix tremblait un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recueillir des mangemorts en sang dans mon salon. Venait-il d'une de ces « missions »? Avait-il été puni?

Il m'agrippa le bras avec plus de force que je ne le pensais et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que des yeux ensanglantées.

Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Je n'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux de toute manière. De longs couloirs qui n'ont jamais de courbes.

On se perd dans ces endroits là.

Peau trop claire. Cheveux trop pâles. Même ses yeux ont perdu leur bleu.

Pourquoi lui a t'on donc aspiré ses couleurs?

« Ici, ils ne me trouveront pas. »

J'acquiesçais à ses mots. Il délirait visiblement.

Lorsque mon père est arrivé, il a pris soin de _lui._ Je n'ai pas réussi à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais mon père avait cet air grave que je lui vois si rarement.

« Il va rester avec nous mais il ne faut en parler à personne. »

Mon père sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire.

Si cela peut se finir d'une bonne manière.

« Toute cette histoire est ridicule. » avait-il dit quand je suis venue lui apporter un peu de nourriture.

Je pensais qu'il aurait encore cette air et cette voix suffisantes qu'il avait à l'école mais tout comme les couleurs, l'arrogance s'était effacé.

« Je sais. C'est comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose dont tu ne peux qu'en rire. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que rire en y pensant, alors après tu te sens mieux. »

Il ne m'avait pas comprise.

Ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai l'habitude.

« Tu es incompréhensible. » marmonna-t'il.

Il avait de la pâte de châtaigne sur ses multiples plaies. Mon père avait pensé également aux chauves-limaces qui venaient la nuit se nourrir des entailles. La châtaigne les en éloignait. Bonne chose.

Un jour, nous pourrons rire des choses comme si elles n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Il ferma les yeux, la tête appuyé sur son oreiller, propre et d'aspect malade.

« Luna? »

Je m'arrêtai au pas de la porte. Il avait ré-ouvert ses yeux et effritait entre ses doigts un morceau de pain. Je savais ce qu'il voulait faire. Je voyais ce contre quoi il luttait.

Il déglutit avec douleur.

« Je saurais me tenir. »

J'ai du lui sourire malgré moi.

« Sois sans crainte. Ma maison ne bouge pas. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Rowling, Bloomsburyet WarnerBros.Merci pour vos reviews quand au prologue . Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Si cela continue à vous plaire, laissez moi une review surtout :).


	3. Draco

****

De l'autre côté du miroir

Pourquoi cette fille... Je déteste ça, je ne veux pas être près d'elle! Je me rappelle maintenant. J'ai du faire un tel spectacle de moi-même... Et puis ce rêve affreux...

Parfois elle ne parle pas. Elle regarde juste le journal de son père.

J'ai pris du temps à quitter le lit. Je voulais disparaître.

J'ai honte.

Si je continue d'être ainsi, tout cela ne finira jamais.

Le bruit d'une chose qui se brise...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis des choses qui n'ont aucun sens? »

Je ne voulais pas être agressif. Après tout, je lui ai dit que je saurais me tenir. Mais parfois sa conversation était si décousue. Et même si j'ai acquis une patience que je n'avais pas auparavant, il m'est impossible de ne pas rester dans une certaine mesure celui que j'ai été.

« Aucun sens? »

« Deux plus deux? »

Je savais qu'elle ne me répondrait pas quatre.

Je le savais.

Tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que j'échouerais.

Je baissais les yeux et sans doute ne comprit-elle pas pourquoi.

J'avais failli à mon seigneur, à mon devoir, à ma famille, à mes principes.

« Cinq. Deux plus deux font cinq. » l'entendis-je murmurer prés de moi.

Elle avait du se lever et s'approcher. Il n'y avait jamais d'inquiétude dans son regard. Ses yeux vitreux ne semblaient jamais contenir d'émotions particulières alors que je savais être si expressif en comparaison.

Elle aurait fait un excellent mangemort.

« Le pessimisme c'est deux plus deux égale quatre. Draco, nous sommes dans un univers pessimiste. Il ne tient qu'à nous de l'égayer. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ce sourire amer se former sur mon visage mais le cynisme m'est de par trop naturel.

On s'habitue si vite aux gens qui vous veulent du bien.

« Et c'est donc pour faire un monde meilleur » j'ai ajouté avec sarcasme « que tu parles de manière incompréhensible? »

« Non, uniquement pour que seuls ceux qui sont digne d'intérêt me parlent réellement. »

Harry lui parlait. Elle était aller au bal de Slughorn avec lui. Elle traînait avec ces horribles Gryffondor.

Ces sales…

Je me suis levé brusquement et elle a continué à me fixer sans ciller de ses larges yeux bleus.

Combien de fois avions-nous eu ce genre de conversation? Nous parlions si peu de toute manière.

Elle a ça de bien qu'elle ne me pousse jamais à parler.

J'ai regardé tout autour de moi. Ces murs. J'étais plus libre ici que je ne l'avais jamais été à l'extérieur.

« Je ne devrais pas rester ici. »

Sa bouche forma un « oh » silencieux.

Peut n'importe si personne ne me comprend... C'est d'autant mieux si je suis haï... Ce n'est rien si je suis toute seul ... Je m'étais si fermement décidé à adopter cette attitude ... Ne pas oubliez d'où je viens …Je m'étais si fermement décidé à ne pas pleurer...

Je suis vraiment désolé Mère.

« Être toute seule est effrayant. L'idée de la solitude est effrayante. Je me suis habituée à toi Draco. »

Je tressaillis. Elle avait dit ça avec une franche honnêteté dérangeante.

Alors que cela aurait pu être mes paroles.

Je suis vraiment désolé.

« Et je sais que toi aussi. »

« Non c'est faux! »

Les mots sont sortis trop vite pour être convaincants.

Tant pis.

En réalité je savais déjà ça. Je savais que sur cette terre, s' il y a des gens qui vous rejettent, il y aussi des inconnus qui vous accueillent les bras ouverts.

J'ai tourné mes yeux vers elle. Ses cheveux blonds n'avaient pas la pâleur nacrée des miens.

Le soleil se couchait doucement. Illuminant petit à petit chaque parcelle de sa couleur sanglante.

Elle était étrange c'est vrai. Qu'elle écoute si patiemment ce que j'avais à dire, mes incertitudes, sans aucune marque de dégoût. Qu'elle accepte le fait que les personnes faibles existent... Et qu'elle ne les rejette pas...

_Si tu es fatiguée de te battre tu dois te reposer un instant. Les hommes ne sont pas si forts. Ils ne sont pas assez forts pour partir combattre ainsi tête baissée._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: Merci aux reviewers. Tout appartient à vous savez qui ;).


	4. Luna L

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

_Quelque part dans mon cœur, quelque chose venait de s'éclore. Et pour la première fois…_

Il rit parfois. Il pleure parfois.

On ne parle jamais de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout était lointain. Pourtant, la tour d'astronomie n'a jamais été aussi présente. Il y est enfermé.

_Prendre conscience du visage qui apparaît soudain dans le miroir._

_Qui es-tu?_

« Tu es Draco Malfoy. » l'ai-je informé.

Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Pas grave.

« Je sais qui je suis. » m'a t'il répondu avec un petit pli sur son front que je reconnaissais bien maintenant.

J'ai juste acquiescé. Parfois je lui rappelle qui il est. Il n'est pas de taille sinon: il se perdrait bien rapidement en lui-même. Cela serait terrifiant si il oubliait qui il était. Car on peut toujours être et ne pas savoir ce que l'on est.

Je ne reçois plus de lettres d'Harry. La dernière était couverte de boue.

Nous ne sortons pas.

Les communications par la cheminée ont été coupé.

Mon père ne vient qu'une fois par semaine maintenant pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur la maison.

« Tu crois qu'il apportera un journal? Je meurs d'ennui… »

« C'est mieux que de mourir tout court » ai-je pensé. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit.

_Le temps passe et tout évolue._

_Les personnes._

_Les sentiments._

_Ce que je veux, c'est que tu te dépêches et que tu ailles de l'avant._

« Papa t'aimes bien. »

C'est la vérité. Il a rougit subitement. Il m'a rappelé Ronald. J'aimais beaucoup Ronald. J'avais même un grand penchant pour lui je crois.

Puis son visage est devenu cendre.

Rien que de la cendre…

Il n'a reparlé que deux heures après.

« Où es-ta mère? » m'a-t'il demandé délibérément, un pli dur sur ses lèvres.

Il savait.

Il lui fallait bien cela pour réussir à m'en parler.

« Elle est morte. »

Cendre.

« La mienne aussi. »

Nous n'avons jamais été proche lui et moi durant ce temps, où les heures s'egrenaient lentement. Les quatre murs avaient des aspects rigoureux. Le monde était loin.

Mais ce jour là…

« Ton père m'a dit… »

Il hésitait. Il pesait le pour et le contre.

Il aurait pu être à Serdaigle.

« …mais je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de choses. Je ne … c'est pire que tout… »

Je comprenais.

Comme je comprenais…

* * *

Disclaimer: Hey hey . Tout est à Rowling blablabla. Et je remercie aussi Takya-sensei qui m'inspire grandement niveau syntaxe notamment . J'attaque dés maintenant le prochain chap avec Draco. Vu que les chapitres sont trés trés courts, je l'aurais posté tonight aussi . J'espère que tout ça vous plaira . La fin est proche :).


	5. Draco M

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

_Ce mauvais pressentiment… _

On s'habitue à sa douceur. A ses phrases dénué de sens. Et même à ses boucles d'oreille ridicules.

Mais j'ai appris qu'on s'habituait à tout.

_Même à la culpabilité._

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais stupide à ce point. » lui ai-je dit un jour.

Je ne voulais pas. Le jour où je m'étais effondré sur le pas de sa porte, j'aurais du mourir.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi.

J'ai cru, j'ai espéré que ça lui passerait. Qu'elle me verrait tel que j'étais réellement: un monstre.

J'ai tué ma mère et Dumbledore. Je suis si souillé que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais m'apporter la lumière.

_Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître._

« Toi…est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour? Pour m'être enfui… pour ne faire que m'enfuir tout le temps… »

Je ne sais plus comment je me suis retrouvé sur le sol, ni a quel moment précis mon visage est devenu humide. Mais je me souviens de son visage penché et de ses yeux aux couleurs mouvantes.

Ils arriveraient. Son père était surement mort et j'avais idée que le reste du monde était en perdition.

Lord Voldemort avait surement remporté sa victoire. Et nous? Nous étions isolés dans nos propres tourments. Comme si l'univers résidait entre ses quatre murs.

« … pour avoire fait semblant … Luna… »

_Il m'est arrivé de ressentir tant d'angoisse et de frustration à ses côtés._

Je ne voulais pas.

Je n'en avais jamais eu l'intention.

_Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi._

« … je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Elle a dévier son regard azur et a levé les yeux au ciel comme si elle y cherchait une réponse. Mais le plafond jauni ne pouvait pas l'inspirer.

« Je ne te pardonnerai pas… c'est ce que je dois te répondre alors?… » murmura t'elle.

Elle a prit ma main et s'est assise sur le sol, prés de moi puis a glissé son visage sur mon épaule.

« Je ne te pardonnerai pas Draco. » a t'elle répeté.

Non, il ne faut pas mon amour.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Incroyable mais vrai: voici la fin de cette fanfic! Pas particulièrement joyeuse et bizarre dans sa conception. J'ai emprunté pas mal de tournures d'expression àFruit Basketpour ceux qui connaissent. J'aurais aimé faire une fic un peu plus joyeuse sur Draco et Luna mais je n'arrive pas à envisager un Draco joyeux après les evenements du tome VI. J'espère en tout cas que la lecture rapide (je bats tout le monde sur le côté court des chapitres je crois ) de cette fic vous a causé une agréable sensation. A bientôt j'espère et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;).

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Epilogue

Je me souviens d'un temps où la lumière portait un nom d'astre.

Mais ce temps est loin maintenant. Et elle est froide.

Potter a débarqué un matin avec ses deux acolytes détruisant l'illusion d'havre isolé que nous avions.

_La réalité est toujours plus amère. _

Il nous a fallu partir. Potter était poursuivi.

_Je ne sais plus à quel moment on nous a volé notre jeunesse et notre insouciance._

A quel moment, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Luna ou moi avons perdu l'interet des classes et du quidditch pour celui de la guerre et du sang.

Quand est-ce que j'ai troqué mon uniforme émeraude pour celui des ténèbres?

Nous nous sommes tous quittés en silence. Je ne les apprécie pas. Je ne le ferais jamais.

Dehors, la guerre était partout.

J'ai vu l'enfer et il est couleur cendre.

_L'idée égoiste qu'elle me survivrait._

Ma paranoia s'atténua quand je vis que l'on me comptait pour quantité négligeable au sein de ce nouveau chaos. Nous nous bornions à rester en vie.

Puis vint cette aurore fatidique où …

Un jour, je tuerais ma tante. Un jour, pas si loin d'aujourd'hui.

J'ai réintégré le rang des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a su dénoter en moi une arme potentielle puisque dénué de sentiments.

Je n'hésite plus à prononcer le sortilège mortel.

_On devient mangemort sans s'apercevoir que l'on devient un cadavre._

Le hasard n'existe pas et je suis revenu là où j'aurais toujours du être.

Est-ce que c'est le Destin qui m'a amené à m'effondrer, couvert de sang, sur le pas de sa porte?

Elle m'aurait répondu qu'il est vaniteux de penser ainsi.

Vaniteux.

Peut-être.


End file.
